


Asphalt

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, from sooj's pov, its not so much graphic its just like.. sooj gets bunged upand yosuke yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suddenly realise that you are very not okay with dying, and especially not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> i was involved in a hit and run in october and. how else to vent besides writing about souji also in a hit and run lmao..

You are not a happy person, but you have never thought yourself as a particularly sad person, either. You are very good at putting up a positive forefront.

Except when you're not. Except when you've cut open your left hand on accident and yet on purpose. Except when your hands and your heart are trembling as you hold the pair of scissors hard against your throat.

Besides those rare moments, you'd say you do alright. You aren't actively looking to die, most of the time. You would not jump out in front of a car, but you wouldn't exactly jump out of the way, either.

The car, on the other hand, has different intentions.

It's early morning, dark. You're waiting for Yosuke to come out of the damn house already so you can start walking to school. It's raining, only slightly, and you don't have an umbrella. You plop down on the curb, sacrificing your bag to the damp grass, and close your eyes.

It doesn't happen like in the movies. You aren't tossed over a hundred feet and you don't slam into anything. You don't turn around and see the car a split second before you're hit. You don't scream. You don't even notice the car until you're under it. You've been tumbled onto your stomach and you're disoriented and it tumbles its way over you. Your body forces you to yelp instinctively but you don't feel pain.

And then it's over. You see the car, a big American truck with a thick, diesel engine, drive away, and you're left in utter confusion. You blink, again, again, your vision blurry, and muster the strength to sit up, but it doesn't last long.

You can't breathe. It's strained and you're wheezing and your body is panicking but your mind is not. Your phone is inoperable. The best course of action is deemed to just get out of the road and hope Yosuke sees you before he steps on you.

Yosuke. You call out to him, faintly, but he can't hear you from inside the house. You hear yourself calling out for help once, twice, but it's feeble and sounds fake even to yourself, so you decide to preserve your energy and just wait. It isn't long until you hear Yosuke step out of the house and rummaging around in his bag for his keys.

"Sorry, partner," he says more to himself than to you. "Couldn't find my headphones and..." He hasn't seen you yet, rather the lack thereof, but he's still concerned as he calls out again, "Partner?"

Your voice is stronger than you expect, though you still can barely breathe, and you call out to him again. You can practically see Yosuke's nose crinkle. "Souji, buddy, we're gonna be late. No time for hide and seek.." He trails off and makes an awkward, choked whimpering noise, followed by the sound of keys dropping on the sidewalk. "Souji!" He shouts your name, and his footsteps reverberate through the ground, and suddenly there is a hand behind your head as Yosuke almost cradles you, his face suddenly very close to yours. There's panic in his eyes, in his whole face, and just now you realize that your face is covered in your own blood. You blink, slowly, and say his name again, softer, and that seems to snap him out of it. You're unnaturally calm as you watch Yosuke call an ambulance, despite still having trouble getting anything out other than quick, sharp wheezes.

It's a stupid question, you know it is, but you ask him if you are going to die. Yosuke turns back to you, stroking your hair, matted with blood. He tries his best to reassure you, though you know it's more for himself than you. His voice shakes and he sniffles as he whispers, "Nah, Sooj. You've been through tougher than this. You beat my Shadow, remember? And he was one ugly sucker." You tell him idly you were run over by a truck. Yosuke only buries his face into your hair and nods, and you feel him shaking.

You aren't sure how long Yosuke holds you like that until the ambulance arrives. You feel cold. You still can't breathe. When Yosuke picks you up, bridal style, to help carry you into the ambulance, all you can see are lights, and faintly, yourself. You blink, and growl as your left leg is jostled.

It's even brighter inside the ambulance, and you tell the young paramedic close to you that you can't breathe. He gives you an oxygen mask to hold to your face, and cool air floods you. Your other hand dangles, and you're surprised to see Yosuke's blurry figure gently take hold of it. A different EMT tells you that she has to cut through your shirt, and while you weakly protest (it's your school uniform, after all, you don't want to buy another one), she takes scissors and opens up your shirt with ease. You manage to crane your neck for about a second and catch a glimpse of a blossoming blemish across your chest before your head comes back down.

You aren't in Inaba's hospital for long, they mostly just take a lot of scans and give you blood transfusions. Inaba's a small town, after all, and the local hospital just isn't equipped to handle acute trauma patients, so you're transferred to another hospital in the city.

It's a large teaching hospital, and you're in a room with kids your age in scrubs. They look nervous, a lot of them, it's their first day of on-the-job experience and their first trauma patient is you. You make some feeble attempts at conversation, but they don't respond, and many of them avoid your gaze. You're still numb, still calm, and the attending doctor tells you that you're her best-behaving trauma patient yet. You crack a small smile, and it burns.

You're awake the whole time, but you tend to forget things as soon as they happen; you remember being in a cubicle of a room, watching as someone drills a small, metal rod through your right leg, and Yosuke turning away. Someone looming over you, only seeing a coat as he stitches up around your left eye and behind your right ear. A rather pleasant young man who brings you on a hospital bed into the ICU. Yosuke curled up on the couch, refusing to leave.

Though you're only in the ICU for two days, and the normal hospital for another six, it feels so much longer. You're coherent, but constantly tired, and often times you fall asleep mid conversation and wake up with Yosuke's head by your side, buried in his arms, and despite the situation being out of your control, you still feel bad that you're the reason he's like this. In the times where Yosuke catches you really drugged up, you find yourself asking for things you shouldn't, that you forget later on. You constantly ask him to kiss you, but you're high off your ass. Once he indulges you, by softly smooching the tip of your nose, and it feels like you've been blessed. You gasp and make a small, mewing sound and Yosuke smiles abashedly and hides his face with his hands.

Despite this romantic breakthrough with Yosuke, you're still royally fucked. You're strictly wheelchair-bound, completely unable to walk for twelve weeks, during which you are useless to the IT. You can't go to school, and Dojima has to help you with everything from getting a pencil to using the bathroom. It's humiliating, and you feel the fury rolling off Dojima in waves whenever he's in the room. You can't blame him, of course, and it's not as if he's mad at you personally.

He's angry that he almost lost his nephew the same way he lost his wife.

Yosuke's there, along with the rest of your friends, when you take your first, awkward steps with crutches. It's a hell of a spectacle, and you're back to school just in time for...

Exams.

Ugh.

The week after, you have a cane instead. You decide it's time you headed back into the TV world, but Yosuke insists that he takes all the hits for you. You're really in no shape to walk, let alone fight, but the threat of Shadows waits for no one, so you sigh and agree.

You're walking home with Yosuke, your cane clicking against the sidewalk methodically. He's smiling, laughing, but you see how alert he is, how his eyes follow every vehicle that passes by. Even here, he's watching out for you. You use observing him in order to keep yourself from doing the same. You've developed a nasty distrust of trucks and anything bigger than you.

Yosuke stops you at his house, and your eyes are drawn to where you'd been panting in his arms almost four months prior. You're tempted to see if there's any evidence, but Yosuke pulls your attention back to him, by tugging on your sleeve. You turn to him, humming a note of questioning and suddenly he's wrapped around you and you are very, very warm.

Yosuke holds you there for a while, and you him.

He places a small kiss on your nose, offers you his arm, and leads you inside.


End file.
